Une vie sans toi
by MishaMystik
Summary: Edward souffre énormément avec sa vie actuelle. Yaoi, UA, OOC, Angs. POV Edward, One shot. [RoyxEd]


**Titre :** Une vie sans toi

**Anime :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre :** Yaoi, Dark, Lemon, UA, OOC, Angst, Court One shot

**Couple :** Roy/Ed

**Pov Edward**

* * *

Je suis assis là, sous une pluie battante. Mouillé jusqu'aux os. Je cache mes larmes grâce à l'eau qui tombe sur mon visage. La vie est dure et cruelle, quelqu'un vous l'avait déjà dit ?

J'ai à peine 18 ans et j'ai déjà envie d'en finir avec cette vie pourrie. Je sais, aujourd'hui c'est fréquent chez les jeunes le suicide. Les causes principales sont la drogue, l'argent et l'amour. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on a les trois problèmes en même temps? Je me le demande encore, assis sur le bord d'un pont, pendant que je regarde tout en bas.

J'ai un problème de drogue depuis que j'ai connu une certaine personne quand j'avais quatorze ans. J'en suis tombé complètement amoureux. C'était un homme, la famille ne l'acceptaient pas et encore moins à cause de son âge, dix ans plus vieux que moi. Alors, j'ai quitté la maison à quinze ans. J'ai déménagé très loin avec lui. Je n'ai plus revue la famille depuis. Ma vie était parfaite pendant un an ou deux, je crois. Et tout a dérapé, j'ai appris que tout l'argent qu'on avait, n'était pas l'héritage de mon petit ami. Il avait commis le meurtre d'un homme riche, une raison de plus pourquoi on avait déménagé aussi loin. Je ne sais pourquoi il m'a tout avoué, mais je lui en veux énormément. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime encore, mais lui m'a-t-il déjà aimé?

Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'utilisait. Il m'a déjà battu quelques fois et c'est toujours moi qui joue à la femme de ménage. Et tous les comptes à payer sont à mon nom. Pour ne pas se faire retracer.

Quand il m'a appris la mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai même pas attendu qu'il m'explique quoi que ce soit. J'ai quitté vite la maison hier soir pour me retrouver ici à vingt-trois heures aujourd'hui. Je regarde encore l'eau rocheuse en bas du pont. Une mort assurée avec un choix difficile à faire.

Je sens mon portable vibré dans ma veste, je le sors pour voir qui m'a envoyé un texto.

TheFlame :_ Tu reviens bientôt ?_

Si je reviens ce soir ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur pour la suite. Cependant, un petit quelque chose, j'ignore quoi exactement, me force à m'accrocher encore à la vie.

Tant pis, je lui réponds.

Fullmetal:_ Je suis perdu._

TheFlame :_ Haha! Dis-moi la rue où tu es, je viens te chercher._

Fullmetal :_ Je suis sur la 145 ouest, rue Bernard._

TheFlame : _C'est à presque cent kilomètres ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?_

Fullmetal : _Viens me chercher Roy._

TheFlame :_ Ouais, j'arrive._

Je reste assis là, je l'attends. Je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir, mais une maison au chaud c'est mieux qu'ici. Après a peu près une heure, je l'aperçois arriver avec sa moto. Mon cœur bat encore la chamade quand je le vois, presque plus fort que le premier jour. Et je me demande pourquoi, après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Sans dire un mot, il me ramène à la maison.

Suite à une excellente nuit de sommeil. J'ai eu droit à un café servi au lit. Ça arrive tellement rarement que j'en profite. Roy me regarde boire mon café. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis les textos. Donc, je me lance.

**-** _Roy, faut qu'on parle._

**-** _Je sais._

**-**_ J'en ai marre._

**-** _Je sais ça aussi, si tu veux partir je t'en empêche pas._

Un soupire de ma part.

**-**_ Pourquoi tu fais ça._

**-**_ Faire quoi?_

**-**_ Prétendre que tu m'aime et ensuite m'avouer que tu es un meurtrier?_

Il ne dit rien et il me regarde. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lire une seule émotion dans ses yeux. Il m'a toujours tout caché.

**-** _Je t'aime Edward, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire._

Il enlève la tasse de café de mes mains et la dépose sur la table de chevet et il m'embrasse passionnément. Les yeux fermés, je profite du peu d'amour qu'il me donne. Je sens ses mains caresser mon corps. Je frisonne de plaisir, je me laisse complètement aller à lui. Il commence à lécher mon cou avec tendresse et à mordre quelques endroits pour ensuite descendre à mon torse, mon ventre et mes hanches. J'écarte les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à mon membre dure il en profite aussitôt pour le lécher avec envie. Je pousse quelques gémissements de plaisir. Je l'aime tellement, j'aimerais que des moments comme cela durent une éternité. J'oublie très vite les jours précédents, je profite pleinement du moment présent. Roy commence déjà à me préparer de ses doigts. Il les entre profondément en moi et les ondules pour me donner le maximum de plaisir. Il vient m'embrasser, pendant ce temps, je profite pour enlever ses vêtements du mieux que je peux. Quand il fût complètement nu, il colle son bassin contre le mien et me pénétre avec douceur. Il embrasse mon oreille et chuchote :

**-** _Je t'aime tellement Edward._

Et il commence ses coups de bassin. Il me fait l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Quelque chose qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné auparavant. Il m'épuise assez pour que je m'endorme par la suite.

La faim me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Il n'y avait personne dans le lit avec moi.

**-**_Roy ?_

Personne ne répond, j'étais seul à la maison. Sur l'oreiller à mes côtés, il y avait une feuille et une enveloppe. Il y avait à peu près trois cents dollars dans l'enveloppe. La peur commença à m'envahir. Je savais ce qu'il s'est passé. Incertain, je commence à lire la petite feuille.

_"Edward,_

_Il y a des choses qui doivent être régler. Donc je pars de ta vie. Retourne voir ta famille. Je te donne assez d'argents pour partir. Il y a trop de choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir. Je suis désolé._

_Je t'aime Edward. Continue ta vie comme il se doit._

_Roy Mustang."_

**-**_ Je le savais._

Une seule larme glisse sur ma joue.

* * *

**Je dis un gros merci à ma beta reader AngelScythe . Elle est super ! **


End file.
